


斯德哥尔摩情人

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Fight Sex, Hardcore, Hurt, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 谁料你 谁料我 能合作到爱死对方
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/James Moriarty | Archer
Kudos: 9





	斯德哥尔摩情人

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小时成品，没有逻辑。

情事是乏味生活中的调剂。  
迦勒底给了英灵其力所能及范围中的自由，或者换句话说，难得平稳的日常。从战争中幸存的英雄享受和平，而热衷于战争的则憎恶这份无聊。莫里亚蒂的赌局在上周被卫宫以各种为了御主好的借口关停，福尔摩斯的手枪也被达芬奇收纳到最深处的安全柜里。当他们在转角相遇，同时无聊的宿敌之间似乎达成了某种协定。  
最开始只是打架，升格英灵让莫里亚蒂的体术比活着时更胜一筹，何况还有幻灵的支持。这让迦勒底里重演的莱辛巴赫也不全是以福尔摩斯获胜收场。肾上腺素的分泌刺激着二人的大脑，食髓知味的二人逐渐将这作为调剂生活的方式：他们都很清楚不能着实认真地谋杀对方。御主依旧是一副和事佬态度，绝不会放过真正谋杀对方的那个人。但对于聪明人来说，谁都有各自的办法让对方生不如死。淤青和伤痕都藏在服饰之下，从二人中穿过的御主笑眯眯地祝福他们终于和解，还没走出两步，莫里亚蒂就在福尔摩斯掐住他肩膀淤青的同时撕开了福尔摩斯手臂上的血痂。等御主回头，一切如常。  
肾上腺素的阈值越调越高，乏味又一次占据高地。谁都不知道多巴胺是如何闪亮登场的，但在最后一次交手中，他们吻住了彼此的唇。并不是善意的吻，他们不会对彼此留有余地，撕咬和啃噬占了大半，还没等探进舌头，两个人的嘴唇就已鲜血淋漓。  
猩甜的味道弥漫在唇舌间，莫里亚蒂想起很早前他处决的最后一人：在莱辛巴赫的前夜，他将准备投降的下属一点点用屠刀分尸，血液染红整片土壤。他本该掩盖的，甚至他本就不该亲手去做这件事，一位聪明的顾问罪犯绝不会让自己陷入任何有可能的犯罪之中。他本该是蛛网尽头的蜘蛛，任由尸体腐烂却狂妄自大地稳坐中央，撇清自己与罪证的关系。可他太兴奋了——他非常清楚，就是明天了，明天他就会见到福尔摩斯，明天他就能拉着福尔摩斯坠入深渊。这种想法令他发狂，令他沉迷其中。  
一种诡异的崇拜。  
在此驱动之下，莫里亚蒂怜悯地施舍福尔摩斯写下遗言。可谁知那却成了他的故事结局。此番逃脱他计划的憎恶令莫里亚蒂在新宿时就已恨之入骨，以至结局时将福尔摩斯吞吃入腹让他感到一种前所未有的快乐——终于击败敌方的时间极乐。  
现如今也是。  
然而福尔摩斯从不听任莫里亚蒂的摆布。在莫里亚蒂还停留于血液的甘美时，福尔摩斯已先一步探进他的唇舌当中。抬起手握紧下颌骨找准位置轻巧一卡，莫里亚蒂的下巴就落在他的手中。卸掉着实无趣而丧失美感，一向秉持正义的大侦探并不愿与罪犯同流合污，因而他仅仅是握着那块骨头，用有力的舌头深入犯罪首脑的口腔当中，迫使他嘴长得更大，任由自己侵犯其中。  
犯规，着实是犯规。莫里亚蒂转而卡住福尔摩斯的腰际，猛地拉进二人之间的距离，把大腿死死地卡进福尔摩斯双腿当中，用膝盖顶住最脆弱那处。是个男人都会畏惧这种折磨，疼痛倒是其次，丧失男性特征反而是埋藏更深的恐惧。生前他常用这一招拷问那些不愿开口的男人：从未有人能坚持下来。  
显然福尔摩斯创了先河。可怜迦勒底善于糅合各式文化，“以其人之道还治其人之身”也同样应在莫里亚蒂的身上，他身下那根玩意儿结果一样落在福尔摩斯手里，谁都跑不了失去性征的可怜下场。  
僵持同尴尬一并弥漫在屋中，莫里亚蒂伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇上的血渍，却又因为苦涩的烟草味吐出半截。来自另一个人的体温被激素催生向诡异的方向，莫里亚蒂只觉自己性器半勃，已有要认真抬头的趋势。哈！莫里亚蒂勾起嘴角，恶意地转转膝盖，饶有兴趣地隔着长裤摩挲着侦探胯下的硬物：“是你见到我太兴奋了，还是你在裤子里藏了一把手枪？”  
“你该试试。”福尔摩斯的头发散了半截却也不忙着整理，手下反倒有了功夫。性上的羞辱是最低级也是最直白的，莫里亚蒂原以为一副正人君子皮囊的福尔摩斯不会做，却没想到他一样深谙此番道理。  
如此这般，莫里亚蒂只当得了允许，上手就扒福尔摩斯的裤子。纵然二人谁都清楚他们没把枪塞进裤裆里，但他们永远热衷于尝试新的刺激。追逐游戏早已落下帷幕，欧洲大陆已不再是他们的天下，和平中诞生的是更深层的罪恶，是更不易被发觉的全新梦魇。  
谁不愿意呢？谁会不愿意呢？  
福尔摩斯的东西比莫里亚蒂想象的更大，握在手上沉甸甸地，让人忍不住想要欺负一轮。莫里亚蒂很清楚如何取悦男人，或是如何让男人感到痛苦。他有过爱人，是的，在很早以前的某个妓女……但妓女在床上的价值还不如被摘掉子宫后丢在街头，漂亮的、翻飞在血海中的蝴蝶。那是莫里亚蒂第一次品尝到罪恶的味道，精致的解剖像是值得奉献给撒旦的艺术品。然而开膛手杰克的名号并不适合他——他所执着的对手的放弃令他恶心得把晚饭连同下午茶一起吐在大张开的子宫里——所以他依旧是莫里亚蒂，在整个欧洲散播恐怖与恶行的在世神明。  
粗暴的挤压与揉搓并不舒适，福尔摩斯一模一样回报给莫里亚蒂。但痛苦比快感更快让他这位处子感受到欢愉本身：他当然推崇痛苦。针头挑开血管的痛苦，细针扎透指尖的痛苦，针眼被按压的痛苦——自我给予的生理痛苦对他来说近乎是更甚于可卡因的迷药。华生呵斥他的纵容，殊不知他心底的卑劣与下贱，还要依靠痛苦来获得欢愉。  
但莫里亚蒂并不在意这点。  
疼痛催生二人的性器胀起，粗重的喘息带着情欲流淌在二人间逼仄的空间中。莫里亚蒂仰头吻住福尔摩斯的唇，在交错的摩擦中跌跌撞撞带着福尔摩斯一并倒在床上，松开双手任由两根硕物碰在一起，炽热体温的交换让呻吟顺着喉咙滚出，敏感的神经把一切都反馈到大脑中炸开。情欲控制着他们，让他们忍不住继续下去。  
福尔摩斯没费多少力气就脱掉了莫里亚蒂的裤子，老男人遍布褶皱的松弛皮肤映衬着红色的狰狞阴茎，看起来和莫里亚蒂本人一模一样。相较之下，福尔摩斯的裤子难扒得紧，箍紧大腿的枪套连接束腰，根本不允许其他人妄图探秘其中。厌恶的发出一声干呕，莫里亚蒂挺身先一步解决福尔摩斯的束腰。如此之下却骤然失了后门：他只觉两瓣屁股被人扒开，尺寸夸张的肉棒就抵在他后面。  
没等莫里亚蒂反应过来，那肉棒就直挺挺地顶进他后面。福尔摩斯用了十足的力气，紧闭的括约肌被猛地顶开，疼痛和血液同时炸开，淅淅沥沥的落在床上。  
“——操！”莫里亚蒂一拳打在福尔摩斯腹部，抬手紧紧地扼住他锁骨中央的下陷处，在生理性的前倾占据福尔摩斯头脑时转手狠狠地打了他一耳光。福尔摩斯哪是愿意吃这种亏的人，在莫里亚蒂体内的硬物就是最好的威胁：突如其来地顶弄让莫里亚蒂霎时失了平衡，倒在福尔摩斯身上。他不是如此就投降的人。莫里亚蒂仰头狠狠地在福尔摩斯脖子上咬了一口，流淌进口腔的血腥味进一步催生欲望，挤在二人下腹当中的阴茎突兀地跳了一下，景色骤然旖旎。  
抽插与疼痛相伴，但疼痛又带来欲求。他们谁都没想到对方开始享受这场性事，但阴茎顶端的些许白液就是最好的证明。血液与前液混在一起全当润滑，一进一出的交合代替你来我往的招数反而更易上头。粗重的喘息和偶尔调高的呻吟交织成独特的夜曲，在抽插与撸动中演奏出遍布背德刺激的乐章。  
无聊——哦，怎么可能无聊！他们绝不认为这无聊！  
彼此给予彼此的快乐和彼此给予彼此的伤害混成一团，两个人洁白的衬衫上都混着不知是谁的体液，肮脏又下流。一浪浪快感带走空虚与寂寞，情欲成了无聊的发泄窗口，相互折磨与相互索求并不冲突。莫里亚蒂早已追逐而去，福尔摩斯也一样跟在他身后追求着最终的真相。咬破血管的快乐比注射可卡因还要强上数百倍，莫里亚蒂的血液现如今就在他的口腔中周转，只要他再用力一些，大动脉就能完全沦落在他的掌控之下。鼓噪的心脏催使他进一步操干进莫里亚蒂的身体内，大开大合地，似乎要把莫里亚蒂的身体都从后面直接顶出来。  
无止境的欢愉令二人情迷意乱，他们太爱这种自我掌控下的刺激了。这一切就像是包装好的圣诞礼物，让人迫不及待地想要拆开每一份，直到打开最后一份任由自己被推向最顶端的高潮。  
美丽、苍白、纤细、极易握住的脖子，他们几乎是同时想到这件事的。  
没有任何犹豫，莫里亚蒂掐住福尔摩斯的脖颈。他的指甲深深地嵌进福尔摩斯的脖子里，遏制着他的呼吸，也一样逼出点点血珠，流在苍白的肌肤上，像是中世纪最美丽最值钱在黑市最流行的画作。但意料之中的，福尔摩斯并非束手就擒的人。空气被挤出莫里亚蒂的肺部，缺氧的迷幻将他再一次推入欢愉的秘地。交合处沾满血液与前液，搅在一起黏黏糊糊的，把整个屋子里填满淫靡送来的刺激。  
剧烈的颤抖同时包裹住他们，手腕上施加的力道霎时被痉挛的肌肉抽走。他们的性器吐出些许白露，看起来并非一场猛烈的高潮，但双方谁都清楚他们刚刚经历过的极致兴奋，心理上的成果永远比生理上的更为迷人。  
不应期也一样来得剧烈，福尔摩斯抬手摸摸一片伤痕的脖子，小心地用魔力遮上。莫里亚蒂讥笑一声，用手指揩了把被福尔摩斯咬出的血，伸出舌尖卷进嘴里，悉心地品尝着自己血液的味道。  
“无聊。”福尔摩斯翻去床的另一边拿他的烟斗。  
莫里亚蒂掐着他的肩胛骨，强迫他回身来分享这个充斥着猩甜味道的吻，还不忘再次咬破福尔摩斯结痂的唇，让铁锈味更为浓重的在口腔中弥漫开来：“美味。”


End file.
